1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a user interface (UI) display method thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which easily corrects input characters by moving a cursor in word units when correcting an input sentence, a UI display method thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are apparatuses configured to display an image signal provided from an external source. Current display apparatuses may support functions such as Internet surfing and receive character input from a user.
Since the character input is received through a device in which a character input unit such as a remote controller is not included, the display apparatus displays an on-screen keypad configured to easily receive the character input from the user on a screen thereof and the user inputs characters through an operation of selecting a character to be input using left/right and up/down buttons on the remote controller.
However, when correction of the input character has to be performed through the above-described process, since the character to be corrected is selected through the moving of a four-directional button in the remote controller, it is difficult to move the cursor to a character region to be corrected. Further, as the input character string is long, it is difficult to select the character to be corrected.